Typically, below a particular temperature, solutions containing both sodium chloride (NaCl) and other solutes (such as calcium chloride (CaCl2) and/or magnesium chloride (MgCl2)) begin to precipitate crystallized salt; an amount of such crystallization increases both with higher salt concentrations and with lower temperatures, and crystallization may not be apparent until the temperature of the brine blend is reduced to a threshold temperature. When crystallization occurs, this salt crystallization renders brine delivery equipment inoperative as the crystallization may obstruct pumps, hoses, nozzles, and/or the like. Currently, to avoid crystallization problems, deicing service providers in the industry rely on a combination of less effective deicers and infrastructure-destroying chemicals.